A Thin Film Transistor Liquid Crystal Display (TFT-LCD) dominates a current flat-panel display market due to characteristics such as small size, low power consumption, no radiation, relatively low manufacturing cost and so on.
A main structure of the TFT-LCD includes an array substrate and a color filter substrate cell-assembled and a liquid crystal sandwiched therebetween, and a gate line for providing a scanning signal, a data line for providing a data signal and a pixel electrode for forming a pixel point are formed on the array substrate. In order to realize a display function, it is further necessary to arrange a common electrode, and thus the liquid crystal can rotate under action of an electric field formed by the common electrode and the pixel electrode at the time of energizing, so as to control a magnitude of light transmittance, and further realize display.